


When The Moon Hits Your Eye (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Foggy The Delivery Boy, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story in conversations. And pizzas.</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Moon Hits Your Eye (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Moon Hits Your Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224524) by [Werelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian). 



> Hi guys! This is the last of my recent podfic recording binge sessions and it's a goodie. I've already covered one of Werelibrarian's amazing Matt/Foggy fics before and this entirely conversational one was a lot of fun to record, particularly as it meant I had to bounce between the voices. I hope you guys enjoy this!!

Podfic of 'When The Moon Hits Your Eye' by Werelibrarian

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/jqllh/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BWhen%2BThe%2BMoon%2BHits%2BYour%2BEye%2B-%2BWerelibrarian.mp3) (5.81MBs)

 **Length** : 05:46


End file.
